Caperucita
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: una tonteria que escribi hace un tiempo... espero les guste


Bueno esta idea me vino cuando le estaba contando un cuento a mi pequeña sobrina antes de ir a dormir, yo siempre le cuento cuentos de gravitation :p pero esta vez me pido que le contara el cuento diferente y me vino a la mente esta idea así que se lo conté y apenas lo termine de contar corrí hasta el computador a escribirlo

Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

¿Caperucita Rosa? 

Erase una vez un hermoso niño al cual le apodaban caperuzo rosa (jeje) porque siempre usaba una caperuza de color rosa, todos en el pueblo lo querían ya que era muy hermoso y simpático, tenía unos grandes ojos color violeta y su cabello era de color rosa, una día Sakano-san su tío con quien estaba viviendo, le pidió que fuera hasta la casa de Sakuma Ryuichi a dejarle unos dulces y chocolates, él estaba muy enfermo (según él) así que le había pedido sí podía enviarlo a dejarle todas esas golosinas, Shuichi muy alegre acepto la encomienda, pero antes de que se fuera Sakano le advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con el lobo que habitaba el bosque, se sabía que gustaba de atacar de lindos niños como lo era Shuichi (atacar? Más bien los quería parta otra cosa, pero como Shuichi es muy inocente le dijo eso no más) Shuichi lo miro con asombro y le dijo que tendría mucho cuidado, tomo la cesta (que más bien parecía un camión) repleta de golosinas y partió.

Ya estaba muy adentro del bosque, Shuichi saltaba por el camino alegre como siempre, unas flores llamaron su atención y fue hasta ellas "a Sakuma-san les gustara" pensó el niño, cantando empezó a hacer un racimo de hermosas flores de todos colores sin percatarse de unos ojos que lo miraban con lujuria.

El lobo malvado (más bien pervertido, ya se imaginaran quien no?) se acerco hasta donde estaba Shuichi, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Shuichi se dio la vuelta y el lobo cayo de bruces al suelo "itte" exclamo el lobo, Shuichi al escuchar el quejido volteo su vista hasta donde provenía aquel sonido encontrándose con un chico de cabellos color negro "estas bien" le pregunto con preocupación Shuichi y le tendió la mano para que levantara, el "lobo" la recibió con gusto y se levanto "gracias Shuichi" Shuichi se sorprendió al saber que esa persona sabia su nombre "de nada, pero como es que sabes mi nombre?" el "lobo" le sonrió con una sonrisa sensual, "como no saberlo, eres un chico muy popular, mi nombre es Tatsuha mucho gusto" Shuichi enrojeció ante la sonrisa de Tatsuha "y adonde es que vas Shuichi?" le pregunto insinuosamente logrando poner nervioso a Shuichi "vo.. voy a la casa de Sakuma Ryuichi" los ojos de Tatsuha se iluminaron por completo y su cara reflejo una expresión de embobamiento y morbosidad mezclados" a la casa de my honey Ryuichi!" Shuichi asintió perplejo ante la reacción de Tatsuha "mira para que veas que soy bueno te indicare el camino más corto para ir a su casa" y le guiño el ojo a Shuichi" hounto ni?" exclamo Shuichi contento ante la "amabilidad" de Tatsuha "hai!, ven acompáñame" Shuichi sin chistar lo siguió, durante el camino Tatsuha no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que le haría a Shuichi en la casa de Ryuichi, además que aprovecharía que él también estaría ahí tendría a los dos a su completa disposición, ante tantos pensamiento no aptos para menores de 50 años ni mayores de 70 por cualquier ataque cardiaco inminente, de su nariz salió un chorro de sangre sin que pudiera evitarlo, Shuichi se asusto al ver como Tatsuha sangraba y lo quiso ayudar de inmediato, Tatsuha le dijo que no era nada y que estaba bien, Shuichi suspiro aliviado, Tatsuha no pudo evitar reír, Shuichi era demasiado inocente esto le seria muy fácil, llegaron hasta el comienzo del supuesto corto camino que llevaría a Shuichi a la casa de Ryuichi, le indico lo debía hacer y Shuichi agradeciéndole se fue por el camino, Tatsuha observo como Shuichi se internaba en el camino que le había señalado "jajaj pero que ingenuo ahora empieza mi plan de tener a dos bellezas a mi disposición jajaja" y se fue por el verdadero atajo hasta la casa de Ryuichi. Llego de inmediato, goleo la puerta de la casa,

Ryuichi que se encontraba viendo una película triple x (o.O) la apago de inmediato imaginándose quien sería "por fin ya llegó" guardo todos los videos, y se acostó en la cama, puso un termómetro y una compresa fría en su cabeza "quien es na noda?" Pregunto Ryuichi desde le interior de la casa utilizando su voz más lastimera, Tatsuha tosió e imito la voz de Shuichi "soy yo Shuichi" sonrió esto le estaba saliendo como quería "a shu-chan entra na no da la puerta esta abierta" Tatsuha no se hizo de rogar y entro en la casa, se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ryuichi y abrió al puerta de un golpe " hola Ryuichi tanto tiempo"

"Huy y eso que era el camino más corto" resoplo Shuichi exhausto de haber caminado tanto, pero por fin había llegado hasta la casa de Ryuichi, sonrió y golpeo la puerta "quien es?" se escucho "soy yo Shuichi!" grito el pelirrosa desde afuera extrañado por el tono de voz de Ryuichi "debe estar muy enfermo" pensó, "pasa la puerta esta abierta" Shuichi abrió la puerta y entro con sigilo, siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba cerca de Ryuichi más aun cuando en ciertas ocasiones Ryuichi le dedicaba una de esas miradas tan penetrantes, fue hasta la habitación de Ryuichi y se acerco a la cama "la li ho!! Cómo se siente Sakuma-san mire le traje las golosinas que encargo a tío Sakano" y puso la canasta en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama "mucha gracias Shuichi" a Shuichi le aprecio extraño que Ryuichi no dijera su típica frase "Sakuma-san en verdad que debe de estar enfermo, ni siquiera me ha dicho na no da" le dijo Shuichi y se acerco más a la cama de Ryuichi, observo muy atentamente el rostro de Ryuichi " pero que es lo que le paso Sakuma-san?" exclamo al notar que Ryuichi lucia muy diferente "Sakuma-san pero que es lo que le paso a su cabello" le pregunto al notar que era de color negro "jeje es que me lo teñí, no te parece que es un buen color? Jeje" Shuichi levanto el entrecejo y lo miro desconfiado " el color es bonito pero el otro se te veía mejor" lo miro de nuevo "y que le paso a tus ojos acaso no eran de color azul?" volvió a exclamar Shuichi, Tatsuha se alarmo y pensó algo enseguida "son lentes de contacto, son para verte mejor, la vista me estaba fallando un poco y me gusto este color jejeje" suspiro aliviado al notar como Shuichi se lo creía "en verdad que es demasiado ingenuo este chico, ya no me aguanto" Shuichi se acerco más hasta sentarse en la cama de "Ryuichi" cruzo sus brazos y medito un rato "en verdad que estas cambiado Sakuma-san ya casi ni te reconozco" le dijo con gracia Shuichi y se puso a reír momento que aprovecho Tatsuha para tumbarlo en la cama "que le pasa Sakuma-san" le dijo sorprendido y confundido Shuichi "que no te has dado cuenta si que eres ingenuo... no soy Sakuma soy Tatsuha" Shuichi abrió los ojos a más no poder y lo miro mejor, sin duda él no era Ryuichi " pero que es lo que haces en la cama de Sakuma-san? Y donde está él?" Le recrimino Shuichi, Tatsuha rió "él esta en un lugar muy cómodo, es más pronto estarás junto a él" y Tatsuha empezó su labor de intentar quitarle la ropa Shuichi, pero este se opuso, pataleando mordiendo, hasta que logro soltarse, corrió hasta la puerta pero estas estaba cerrada "en que momento la cerro?" se pregunto Shuichi, estaba nervioso de lo que le podría hacerle "shu-chan ven no te resistas te gustara" se acerco más hasta Shuichi acorralándolo "alguien ayúdeme" grito Shuichi

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban unos cazadores, K, Hiroshi y Yuki, cuando escucharon los gritos de una persona muy cerca de ellos "proviene de la casa de Ryuichi" dijo K, Hiro asintió "y a nosotros que nos importa" reprocho Yuki no le importaba quien estuviera en problemas, vio como los demás no le hacían caso e iban hasta la casa de Ryuichi, bufo molesto y los siguió, porque en el fondo aunque él lo quisiera negar quería ayudar a quien estuviera en problemas, llegaron de inmediato hasta el lugar, pudieron escuchar mejor los gritos de la persona "es Shuichi" Hiro les comunico, reconoció enseguida la voz de su amigo, abrieron la puerta de un golpe y entraron en la casa, de inmediato pudieron entender todo lo que estaba pasando, Tatsuha estaba sobre Shuichi intentado besarlo K lanzo unos disparos al aire para detenerlo "stop now!!" grito y volvió a disparar, Tatsuha asustado soltó a Shuichi que corrió altiro donde estaba su amigo "Hiro!! Que bueno que estas aquí" lloro Shuichi en sus brazos, Yuki al ver a Shuichi que maravillado por su belleza, lo observo detenidamente apreciando los bellos rasgos que poseía, su piel bronceada brillaba por las gotas de sudor que tenía gracias a los intentos de escape, su boca rosada y bien delineada y sus hermosos ojos color violeta, pestañeo varias veces para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era verdad y no era un sueño "Tatsuha que haces acá se supone que irías a la casa de Mika" el aludido volteo su vista hasta la persona que lo había llamado, y Shuichi también lo hizo, esa voz tan frían le llamo la atención y recién se percato de la persona que acompañaba a K y su amigo Hiro, esa voz hizo que su piel se erizara y sin quererlo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo tensándolo, Hiro noto esto y sonrió burlonamente "jeje hermanito, pero que haces aquí" rió Tatsuha nerviosamente "más bien que haces tú aquí o vete antes de que te eche a patadas!" Yuki se acerco hasta él y lo empujo "pero antes de irte dime donde esta Ryuichi" K lo apunto con su mágnum "etto.. él esta" y antes deque pudiera terminar Ryuichi llegó "ohayo na no da!!, hui todos vinieron a visitarme? Que bueno tendremos fiesta na noda oh!! Shu-chan ya llegaste que bueno trajiste lo que te pedí?" todos quedaron con cara de no entender nada "lo que pasa es que le dije a Sakuma-san que haríamos una fiesta los tres Sakuma-san Shuichi y yo jejeje" y se puso una mano tras su nuca en señal de nerviosismo "hai!! Y yo fui por más cosas porque al principio yo sólo iba a estar con shu-chan" y cambio su expresión a una sensual mirándolo muy detenidamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie excepto para uno que no entendía nada "pero Sakuma-san no estaba enfermo?" a todos le callo la gota gorda "en serio Shuichi que eres ingenuo" le dijo su amigo poniéndole la mano en el hombro "que!" dijo Shuichi en su defensa

Todos se pusieron a conversar de las ultimas novedades excepto dos uno estaba muy nervioso y el otro no dejaba de mirar con interés al otro, Shuichi ya no aguantando más les dice que ya se tiene que ir, Ryuichi le pide que se quede un rato más pero Shuichi le dice que no puedo ya que su tío se preocuparía mucho, Hiro le iba a ofrecer acompañarlo, pero Shuichi el decía que no porque se esta divirtiendo y no quiere arruinarle la noche, Hiro intenta insistir, pero para sorpresa de todos Yuki se ofrece a llevarlo, todos lo miraron asombrados, el corazón de Shuichi empezó a latir con desesperación y su mejillas de tiñeron de color rojo, cosa que no paso nada desapercibida por Yuki y sonrió al notar el efecto que causaba en el pequeño, los dos partieron al pueblo

Durante el camino no hablaron mucho Shuichi estaba demasiado nervioso, Yuki se detuvo y encaro a Shuichi "creo que no nos hemos presentado me llamo Yuki Eiri" Shuichi al escuchar esa voz volvió a temblar, la voz de Yuki causaba cosas dentro de él que no podía controlar, Yuki sonrió se acerco más a él hasta arrinconarlo en un árbol "que.." su pregunta fue callada con un beso apasionado, se separo de Shuichi quien estaba completamente rojo, jamás nadie lo había besado, este era su primer beso y vaya que le había gustado "te gusto?" le pregunto Yuki sensualmente, el pequeño sólo asintió totalmente avergonzado "entonces lo siguiente te gustara más"

"Shuichi!!" grito Sakano al verlo llegar "estaba preocupado!!" dio vueltas por todos lados y choco contra la pared, a Shuichi le salió una gota por la reacción de su tío, Yuki miro fastidiado la escena, saco un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca "no te preocupes tanto yo estoy bien" le dijo para calmarlo "sí desde ahora estaré, muy bien" pensó y miro con cariño a Yuki, este le regreso la mirada pero más intensa recordando lo que vivieron el bosque "sí desde ahora comienza una nueva historia"

Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo

NOTAS!!

La verdad no me gusto mucho como quedó, me salió mejor cuando se lo conté a mi sobrina, aunque eso sí no con tantos detalles para ella fue algo inocente claro está, pero de todos modos, no salió tan parecida a la historia original, incluso se me estaba dando una idea para otro fanfics, pero tengo sueño y mi cerebro esta cansado y sin hablar de mis ojos que de tanto computador ya están chamuscados!!! ah sin olvidar mi pobre traserito me lele mucho me quedo cuadradito!!! Sirve de pista de aterrizaje de lo plano que me quedó!! :P

Esto fue una divagación más que sale de mi mente... en realidad una de tantas que he

escrito si ustedes supieran todas las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza, podría escribir una enciclopedia de puros fanfics serían más volúmenes que el manga de Dragon Ball o los capítulos de Sailor Moon o que el manual de derecho romano de Guzman Brito (chiste interno )y.. bueno me entienden la idea no? Disculpen por haberles hecho perder el tiempo, aunque después de todo no esta tan malo no? Vamos alguien que me apoye? Nadie bua que malos, apóyenme mandando reviews para saber su opinión y si es positiva publicare otros más!!

Espero no haberles hecho perder el tiempo, aunque al leer esto ya lo hayan hecho

chauuuu


End file.
